DFW
"DFW" is the 17th episode of Season Five of the FOX television show Brooklyn Nine-Nine. It aired on April 15, 2018. Episode Synopsis Jake invites his newly discovered half-sister (guest star Nasim Pedrad) to stay with him in New York, but when he and Amy realize she's a bit of a nightmare, they must find a way to get her back home to Dallas.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180321fox16/ Plot In the cold opening, Jake gets lost in making five suspects sing "I Want It That Way" by the Backstreet Boys so that the witness could recognize the person who murdered her brother. Jake and Amy are picking up Jake's half-sister, Kate Peralta, from the airport, nervous about meeting her for the very first time, when she was dragged in by Airport Authority Policemen. At a restaurant, she explains herself, revealing that she was handcuffed for punching a stewardness in the face ... after already having vaped near a kid. She also proves herself to be a con-woman, putting glass in her food to not have to pay for it when "taking the check". Back home, Kate arrives in the middle of the night, hooking up with a human statue named William. While Jake and Amy are cleaning up after her wild escapades with her "tinman", she reveals to them that she is going to stay in New York City, moving here permanently "with a head full of dreams and pockets full of glass". Not bearing the prospect of having to live with her indefinitely, they decide to call her ex-boyfriend, Kurt, to get her to take him back. The plan first seems to work with Kate anouncing that she is going to move back to Texas, being so moved by Kurt's "grand gesture". While packing her bags, however, William unexpectedly decides to visit to pick up the wallet he left in Jake's apartment and causes an argument between Kurt and Kate. Jake finally has enough and tells Kurt off, calling him not good enough for his sister, when Kurt blurts out that Jake had been the one to practically beg him to come back. Insulted, Kate leaves, not wanting to ever see her half-brother ever again. After realising that he did exactly what his dad used to do, he rushes after her and catches her in the airport, apologizing for only wanting to have a relationship on his terms. Meanwhile back at the precinct, Holt is practicing joga with Charles since his doctor ordered him to be more active. Terry gets insulted that Holt didn't ask for his advice, to which Charles responds by saying that health is more about flexibility and bone strength, rather than "vanity muscles". Setting out to prove himself, an enraged Terry joins in and quickly gets incapacitated. Still trying to hide his injuries, he begs Scully to show him his secret napping room, which he does only under threat of burning his life to the ground should Terry tell anyone about this room's existence. Once having lied down, he is unable to get back up, however, and stays trapped for the entirety of the night until Scully accidentally reveals where he is hiding. Charles and Holt find him and to everyone's surprise, Charles' exceptional bone strength allows him to carry Terry out of the precinct. Rosa mentions that she and her girlfriend broke up, so she is now searching for new dates through an app. Gina quickly jumps on that opportunity and finds several possible female suiters for Rosa, though she can only be convinced to go on a date with one if Gina then shuts up about it forever. The day after the date Rosa was about to tell Gina off for setting up a horrible date, when she reveals that she had set up the bartender, Aubrey, that Rosa ended up hooking up with as the real date all along, using her friend Trishelle as a decoy. Cast Cultural References *Backstreet Boys' I Want It That Way is sung in the cold opening. *Kate talks about going on The Voice, a singing contest on NBC, to get her big break. Gallery Promotional pictures DFW - 2.jpg DFW - 3.jpg DFW - 4.jpg DFW - 5.jpg DFW - 6.jpg DFW - 7.jpg DFW - 8.jpg DFW - 9.jpg DFW - 10.jpg DFW - 11.jpg DFW - 12.jpg Video & Clip Bone Zone Brooklyn Nine-Nine Captain Holt Soundboard Brooklyn Nine-Nine References Category:Season Five Episodes Category:Episodes written by Jeff Topolski Category:Episodes directed by Jaffar Mahmood